Margreth Tiffen III: So weit es geht Teil 4
= XIII = „Und jetzt lassen wir sie gehen? Einfach gehen und vertrauen auf ihren Schwur?“ Margret von Eschenbrücks Stimme ist ungläubig und ernst, während sie Tiffen hinterher blickt. „Warum, Herr? Sie ist eine Verräterin. Sie ist eine Gefahr. Und sie hat sich gegen die Verlassenen entschieden. Ihre Gefährten haben mindestens ein Dutzend Todeswachen vernichtet…“ „Ja. Einige Todeswachen sind gefallen. Ein schwerer Schlag für die Apothekervereinigung, der diese ausgewählten Kämpfer fast treuer ergeben waren als unserer Fürstin Sylvanas.“ Gathwin hüstelt leise. Er will noch mehr sagen, aber er kann nicht erklären, was er seiner Begleiterin vermitteln will. Es ist vertraulich. Sie ist nicht dabei gewesen, als man vor einigen Tagen die Trollin Jippa in die Gemächer von Großexekutor Astor gebracht hatte. Gathwin hatte im Schatten einer der großen Säulen gestanden, die den kreisrunden Empfangsraum umgaben. Er hatte wie befohlen gewartet und gehorcht. Astor hatte ihn dorthin gewinkt und hatte ihn sich in den Schatten verbergen lassen, als man Mama Jippa ankündigte. Vielleicht waren, so glaubte Gathwin im Nachhinein, diese Schatten sogar noch tiefer geworden, als der Großexekutor eine knappe Geste in Richtung seines Verstecks vollführt hatte. Astor war einst Magier gewesen und im Untod zu einem mächtigen Hexer geworden. Es hieß, nur wenige besäßen seine Fähigkeiten – unter anderem natürlich Varimathras selbst, unter dessen direktem Befehl er stand. Die Trollin war von mehreren Todeswachen begleitet worden, als man sie herein führte. Schlanker, schmaler Leib, scharf geschnittenes Gesicht, gelbliche, ölig schimmernde Augen. Sicherlich für manche Sterbliche eine recht attraktive Erscheinung. Was sich natürlich mit den richtigen Mitteln theoretisch schnell ändern konnte. Ihre Hände waren mit Ketten auf ihren Rücken gelegt worden, aber ihr Schritt war dennoch ausreichend gewandt und ihr Kreuz war sehr gerade gewesen, als sie vor Astor trat. Das Gesicht hatte nichts darüber verraten, ob es sie beunruhigte, vor Varimathras' rechte Hand gebracht zu werden. „Ghinzan Jippa.“ Astor hatte sie gemustert, sie hatte seinen Blick kühl erwidert und genickt. „Astor. Ich würde mich verbeugen, mann. Aber ich bin grade so eingeschränkt. Will hier nicht umfallen. Ich hoffe du verstehst das.“ Gathwins Herr winkte ab. „Du kennst Margreth Tiffen, die Verräterin. Du hast dich überall in der Stadt nach ihr erkundigt, wie ich höre. Und du hast vor einer halben Stunde einen Hauptmann der Todeswachen mit dem Tod bedroht.“ „Das Arschloch war außerordentlich beleidigend, mann. Außerdem kenne ich Thesnith noch von einer kleinen Begegnung in Tirisfal. Das is’ ein Mann, der den Ruf eurer Garde deutlich runterzieht. Er hat keinen Stil. Er is’ ein mieser Wegelagerer, nichts anderes. Und ich hab' ihn nicht mit dem Tod bedroht - ich sagte ihm, dass er seine Scheißhand verliert, wenn er versucht mich festzunehmen. “ Gathwin hatte bereits Trolle erlebt, aber dieses Exemplar war sogar für seine Erfahrungen ungebührlich ruhig. Den Namen hatte er bereits einmal gehört… Mama Jippa, eine Magierin der Darkspear. Keine unbekannte Frau. Mit einer gewissen Macht ausgestattet, soweit er sich erinnerte. Aber die meisten, die man vor Astor brachte – selbst Trolle – schlugen unter seinen Augen sehr viel demütigere Töne an. Er hatte gespürt, wie sich bei ihrem respektlosen Verhalten seine Hand fester um den Griff seines Schwertes schloss. Astors Augen hatten sich ein wenig verengt, aber er war ebenfalls ruhig geblieben und hatte der Trollin zugenickt. „Du hast dich aber von der herbei geeilten Hauptfrau Dellman in Eisen legen zu uns bringen lassen. Eine weise Entscheidung, Jippa.“ „Ah, Jocasta is’ oh key. Hat mal im Arathi ‘n Dutzend Pfeile für mich aufgefangen. Wenn sie sagt du willst mich sprechen, hey dann beschwer’ ich mich nicht. Ich komm damit klar, wenn einer seinen Job macht, Astor. Nur Arschlöcher wie Thesnith kotzen mich an.“ Eine kurze Stille folgte und Gathwin musste gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. Ja, niemand der bei Verstand war, konnte Wulfen Thesnith ausstehen. Der Mann hatte schnell Karriere gemacht, aber er litt an einem ungesunden Fieber des Geistes, dessen schmierige Hitze den meisten in seiner Umgebung unangenehm war. Es gab Eifer… und es gab Übereifer. Thesnith war ein Mann, der Übereifer als Entschuldigung dafür nahm, die grausamsten Akte nur durchzuführen, weil er die Macht dazu besaß. Das widerte andere Verlassene an, die nur für ihre Pflicht arbeiteten. Aber Astor fuhr ungerührt fort: „Nun gut. Du stehst dennoch unter Anklage, da du Margreth Tiffen gesucht hast. Es ist bekannt, dass ihr Verbündete seid. Und wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass du zu ihrer Unterstützung nach Undercity gekommen bist, um ihr bei ihrem Verrat an den Verlassenen Hilfe zu leisten. Deine gewissen Verdienste für die Verlassen, wenn auch recht vielzählig, haben hierbei keine Bedeutung.“ Astors Stimme wurde ein heiseres Flüstern. Sein grauer, spinnwebartiger Körper neigte sich ein wenig vor. „Wo ist die Verräterin?“ Mama Jippa zuckte die Achseln und die Ketten, die ihre Arme hielten, klirrten leise. „Warum?“ Astor brauchte nur eine Faust zu heben. Diffuses Unlicht von der Farbe eines alten Blutergusses waberte um die geballte Klaue herum und der Kopf der Trollin wurde rückwärts geschleudert als habe man ihr mit Wucht dagegen getreten. Einige Blutstropfen spritzten aus ihrer Nase auf den Steinboden. „Oh… key….“ Jippa hatte sich nach einem kurzen, atemlosen Schnaufen gefangen. Sie war auf den Beinen geblieben, hatte den Oberkörper mit schmerzverzerrter Mine vorgebeugt, leicht den Kopf geschüttelt und sich etwas Blut von der Oberlippe geleckt. Mehr davon tropfte nach und nach auf den Boden. Dann hatte sie geblinzelt, wohl um ihr Sichtfeld wieder zu klären. „Du magst keine Gegenfragen. Hatte ich vergessen.“ Astors Stimme war noch beherrscht gewesen, aber Gathwin hatte doch den Unterton von Wut heraus hören können, als er wieder sprach. Sie war grollend und weitaus dunkler, als man es von einem so alten Greis vermutet hätte. „Nie hast du mir mehr Respekt gezeigt, als gerade notwendig war, Ghinzan Jippa. Weißt du, vor wem du stehst? Du wirst antworten! Du wirst uns sagen, wo die Verräterin zu finden ist! Oder die Foltermeister von Undercity werden einmal mehr Gelegenheit erhalten zu erproben, um wie viele Tage und Wochen eure berühmte Regenerationsfähigkeit die Tortur verlängern kann. Sei klug, Trollin. Rede.“ Und dann war etwas Seltsames geschehen. Die Trollin hatte den Kopf zu Astor gehoben und in ihrem Blick war immer noch keine Furcht gewesen. Aber die ungerührte Maske, die sie getragen hatte, hatte sich ein wenig gehoben. Als sie sprach, hatte ihre Stimme sachlich und milde besorgt geklungen, ihre Miene war von leichtem Erstaunen erfüllt gewesen. „Astor, heftige Rechte Hand des Varimathras – dass jemand nicht vor dir auf dem Boden kriecht, bedeutet nicht, dass er dich nicht res’pektiert. Ich dachte, dass du das wüsstest, mann. Und wenn du eine Antwort auf deine Frage willst, dann lässt du erst mich ein paar Takte sagen. Hey, ich steh’ hier in Ketten vor dir! Ich weiß, dass mein guter Ruf bei den Entweihten mir hier nicht hilft. Ganz egal, wie oft ich für euch Vorräte im Arathi gesichert und wie viele Angriffe ich zusammen mit euren Leuten zurückgeschlagen hab’. Und ich weiß, dass es bedeutungslos is’, wie viele Aufträge ich im Ragefire-Abgrund und im Kral von Razorfen, in der Scholomance und in Stratholme für euch ausgeführt habe. Oder dass ich euch damals die Krone des Willens zurückbrachte, mann. Auch die Sache mit dem Lich in Andorhal zählt hier nicht, obwohl er `n ziemlicher Dorn in euren Augen war, bis ich und meine Partner ihn erledigt haben. Ist mir alles klar. Mir is’ auch klar, dass nicht mal die Darkspear mich freibekommen, wenn du mich wirklich tot seh’n willst – obwohl unser Schattenjäger mich ganz gut leiden kann und ich schon mal ein paar Runden Qu’aath mit ihm gespielt hab’. Auch wenn die Ehrenwerten Anduri zur Rache in Zukunft jede Todeswache und jeden Mann mit deinem Wappen abschlachten, der ihnen außerhalb von Tirisfal über den Weg läuft, wird’s mich nicht retten. Und der Scherbenkreis, dem ich angehöre, besteht zwar aus ein paar der härtesten Bastarde der Horde, aber bis er hiervon hört bin ich schon Hackfleisch. Das ist mir alles klar. Also höre mich an, mann. Denn was ich dir nun trotzdem sage, ist von Bedeutsamkeit. Ich kann euch Verlassene alles in allem gut leiden. Nicht jeden von euch, aber alles in allem schätze ich euch. Ich weiß dies is’ ungewöhnlich, aber ich hab eben einen besonderen Geschmack. Und ich mach’ mir Sorgen um euch, Astor.“ Gathwin musste geglotzt haben wie ein Kind, als er das hörte. In jedem Fall hatte er ein Schnaufen nicht unterdrücken können. Worauf wollte die Trollin hinaus? Was für ein Spiel spielte dieses Weib? Er hatte sich mit gefesselter Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne geneigt, als sie weiter sprach. Eine Todgeweihte, die eine wirre Prophezeiung ankündigte. „Du suchst Tiffen. Weil sie den Apothekern ein Kind gestohlen hat. Du willst Rache nehmen und euer Gesetz ausführen. Und ich frage dich warum. Es ist hier nicht meine Absicht, auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken, heftiger Großexekutor. Ich werd’ dich hier nicht danach fragen, ob du Kinder oder Enkel hattest und was du zu deiner Lebzeit davon gehalten hättest, `n Bee’by an Kerle wie die Apotheker zu übergeben. Aber weißt du, warum manche Hordler, Typos wie ich zum Beispiel, euch Verlassene schätzen? Weil nicht alle von euch so bekackte, kindermordende Irre sind. Weil manche von euch gute Partner sind, die einem den Rücken freihalten. Weil man sich auf manche von euch verlassen kann und weil manche von euch was Besonderes sind. Wenn’s hart auf hart kommt, erkennt man den Unterschied. Manchmal trifft man auf seinen Reisen nur irre, massenmordende, dreckig lachende Gerippe. Und man fragt sich, wann Thrall uns endlich mitteilt, dass dieses beschissene Bündnis mit euch aufgelöst is’. Viele von uns warten nur auf den Tag, Astor. Die Darkspear fragen schon lange, warum wir mit euch verbündet sind. Die Tauren, das weiß jedes verfoohkte Kind, wollen euch aus der Horde haben. Die Orks schätzen euch nicht. Die Blut-Elfen sind auf der Durchreise und wollen allesamt in die Scherbenwelt. Das sind auf Dauer keine Verbündeten für euch. Thrall hält nur an euch fest, weil’s grad ein paar strategische Gründe dafür gibt, mann. Was denkst du, wen schätzt er mehr – Sylvanas? Oder Cairne Bloodhoof? Und dann trifft man Typos wie Tiffen. Und andere, mit denen ich im Lauf der Zeit so rumgereist bin. Interessante Typos, Astor. Leute mit Biss. Keine verschissenen hirnlosen Monster, sondern Typos, die sich was bewahrt oder was Neues gesucht haben. Die ziemlich im Arsch sind – aber die noch da sind, mann. Leute, die man res’pektieren kann. Es is’ meine Ansicht, dass dies die Leute sind, die ihr braucht. Nicht diese Penner in ihren Katakomben, die nur noch von Rache träumen und einen Scheißdreck zu eurer Zukunft beitragen. Nicht stil-lose Killer wie Thesnith, die dafür sorgen dass euch keiner vertraut und man euch hasst wie Ausschlag am Arsch. Typos wie Tiffen verleihen euch einen Wert. Tiffen, die aus irgendeinem Grund nicht verstecken kann was sie ist und sich nicht selbst belügen kann. Sie ist gut, Astor. Sie ist so verkackt gut, ehrlich, freundlich und hoffnungsvoll, dass sie sogar mich damals rumgekriegt hat, als wir uns begegnet sind. Fucko die Kleine hat `n Herz aus Gold. Das is’ nicht gesund für sie, wie man sehen kann und ich würd’ nicht so sein wollen wie sie – aber man kann’s ihr auch nicht austreiben. Ich hab’s schon versucht, glaub’s mir. Und weißt du was? Vielleicht ist es gar nicht übel, dass es sie gibt. Das sie euch eine verschissene Angst einjagt, das kann ich natürlich bestens versteh’n. Aber es wäre jedenfalls sehr unklug – is’ nur meine Meinung, ich kann da falsch liegen – sie zu opfern wie die Schwert Fünf beim Qu’aath, mann. Es wäre so, als würdest du als Fischer das einzige Kind verstoßen, das Talent zu mehr hat, als nur Fischer zu sein, weil du willst, dass all deine Kinder scheiß-Fischer werden wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Ich glaube, dass ihr euch vielleicht mal entscheiden müsst, wie eure Zukunft aussehen soll. Lasst ihr sie euch von Thesnith und den Apothekern diktiern? Oder habt ihr dann vielleicht doch andere Pläne? Denn wenn ihr euch dafür entscheidet, alle so zu werden wie eure Apotheker und dieser kleine Verlierer, der vorhin versucht hat mir mit seinem debilen Grinsen Angst zu machen, mann… … dann steckt ihr wirklich knietief in der Scheiße.“ Die Trollin neigte sich ein wenig vor und musterte das halb in der Kapuze verborgene Gesicht des Hochexekutors mit einer immer noch stoischen Miene… in der die Augen allerdings heller zu funkeln schienen als bei ihrem Eintreten. Ihre Stimme vibrierte sehr leicht mit einer Energie, die ihre träge, langsame Sprache lügen strafte. „Und von all dem abgesehen: Du kannst mich gerne hier behalten. Leg’ los, hol’ deine Boys. Mal sehen, ob ihr mich zum quatschen bekommt, bevor sie euch entkommen ist, Astor. Mal sehen, wie lange ihr braucht, um eine Mojo-Mama zum reden zu kriegen. Und ob ihr schnell genug seid. Ich werd sicher irgendwann reden, keine Frage. Aber wetten wir, dass ich eine Woche durchhalte?“ Sie hatte einen Schritt auf Astor zu getan. Gathwin hatte fasziniert auf die Sekunde gewartet, in der sein Meister ihren Kopf zerplatzen lassen würde wie ein rohes Ei. Er hatte spüren können, wie fest sich seine Finger um die Griffstange seines Zweihänders gelegt hatten. Dann hatte Astor spröde gelächelt. Das alleine musste noch nichts heißen, denn Gathwin hatte schon oft dieses tote, staubige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes gesehen, bevor er grausame Strafen verhängte. Diesmal allerdings hob er eine spindeldürre Hand, winkte müde den Wachen zu, die links und rechts der Trollin standen. Sie hatten hinter den Rücken der Frau gegriffen, Ketten hatten geklirrt und sie hatte sich mit leicht geschürzten Lippen die befreiten Handgelenke gerieben. Gathwin war sich nicht sicher, ob er einen Hauch von Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sehen können. „Dies ist weder der Ort, noch die rechte Zeit, um die politischen oder strategischen Erwägungen der Verlassenen zu diskutieren.“ Astor klang nahezu milde, vielleicht auch ein wenig amüsiert. „Im Besonderen nicht mit einer Trollin – auch wenn diese Trollin in den letzten Jahren sehr viel über Politik und Rhetorik und die Kunst des Bluffens gelernt zu haben scheint.“ Er nickte Ghinzan Jippa zu. „Es war ein interessantes Gespräch. Du bist frei und kannst vorerst gehen. Falls du vor uns Margreth Tiffen findest – teile ihr mit, dass wir das Kind wollen. Teile ihr mit, dass sie, wenn sie es an die Todeswachen übergibt, vom endgültigen Tod verschont bleiben wird. Wir werden ihre Verbannung fordern und die Apotheker werden das akzeptieren müssen. Sylvanas Windläufer herrscht über die Verlassenen – nicht die Königliche Apothekervereinigung. Sage das allen, die dir diese Frage jemals stellen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass unsere Verbündeten einen falschen Eindruck von den Machtverhältnissen in Unterstadt erhalten. Nicht wahr? Wenn Tiffen aber das Kind nicht binnen kürzester Zeit in unsere Hände übergibt, wird ihre Strafe schrecklich sein. Und sehr lange andauern.“ Astor vollführte eine entlassende Geste und jetzt verneigte sich die Trollin tief. Sie ging respektvoll zwei Schritte rückwärts weg von ihm, dann wandte sie sich um und schritt, begleitet von den Wachen, ein wenig wackelig in Richtung Ausgang. „Und Ghinzan?“ Astors Stimme war der Trollin leise und kratzend hinterher gekrochen wie eine hastige Spinne. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Aye?“ Sein Lächeln war immer noch kalt, aber äußerst genüsslich. „Wirst du auf deine alten Tage weich?“ Mit einer knappen Bewegung hatte sie sich gerinnendes, dunkles Trollblut von der Nase gestrichen. „Härter werden kann ich ja nicht mehr“, lautete ihre knappe Antwort. Und dann war sie gegangen. Großexekutor Astor hatte seinem Untergeben Gathwin im Folgenden einige besondere Befehle erteilt und ihn ins Hügelland ausgesandt. Gathwins Gedanken kehrten ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Es ist eine … politische Entscheidung. Ja. Ja, man könnte es eine politische Entscheidung nennen. Lass uns gehen.“ = XIV = Sie ist müde. Unendlich müde, mit einem Körper der sich schwer wie Blei anfühlt. Was Margreth eigentlich nur noch möchte, ist schlafen. Alle Knochen schmerzen dumpf in ihrem Leib, ihr Hirn fühlt sich wie von Nebel durchdrungen an und mit der hereinbrechende Dämmerung kommt eine Kühle auf, die ihr wieder bewusst werden lässt, wie kalt sie ist. Was sie wach hält ist das Wissen, dass sie es nicht mehr weit hat. Die Hügel kommen immer näher und sind durch die Bäume hindurch immer deutlicher zu sehen – steile Hänge, zum Teil durch die stetige Arbeit von Wind und Wetter von aller Erde entblößt, so dass man die schroffen Felsen hervorragen sehen kann, die sich durch ihre grüne Oberfläche bohren. Als das Pferd immer öfter strauchelt, steigt Margreth ab und lässt es verschwinden. Der unebene Boden unter ihren Füßen bringt auch sie mehrmals fast zum stolpern, aber sie fängt sich und schleppt sich weiter vorwärts. Das Land steigt ein wenig an und sie kann das Rauschen eines Gewässers vor sich hören. Bald sieht sie auch, durch den lichter werdenden Wald hindurch, das Schimmern von Wasser. „Na also.“ Ihr ist nicht wirklich nach Lächeln zumute, aber sie zwingt sich dazu, als sie in Peters Gesicht blickt. Nach einer Sekunde ist das Lächeln letztlich doch wieder echt. Sie kann nicht anders, wenn sie den Kleinen anschaut. „Das ist der Redpace. Und damit würde ich sagen, dass hier auch der Durchgang sein muss. Was sagst du dazu, hm du Süßer? Bist du bald zuhause? Bist du bald in Sicherheit, hm? Haben wir fein gemacht, oder?“ Margreth schreitet schwerfällig weiter und steht endlich an dem vielleicht fünfzehn Schritt breiten Flüsschen. Weiter nordwärts ist es schmaler, dafür reißender, und schießt aus einer Spalte zwischen den Hügeln hervor. Im rötlichen Licht der Abendsonne kann Margreth einen Turm menschlicher Bauart sehen, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Durchgangs erhebt. „Ich denke mal, dass wir uns jetzt bald trennen. Also, tja… dir dürfte das ziemlich gleich sein. Ich ahne es ja fast: Du wirst dich im Leben nicht an die verrückte Leiche erinnern, die dich durchs halbe Land geschleppt hat.“ Sie kichert und räuspert sich dann, während sie den Trampelpfad entlang geht, der neben dem Redpace entlang verläuft. „Aber ich möchte dir trotzdem sagen, dass es schön war dich gekannt zu haben. Also, ich hatte mal eine Tochter, weißt du. Sie wäre jetzt so ungefähr zwölf denk ich, sie ist sozusagen deine Tante. Oder etwas in dieser Richtung. Äh, Stiefschwester. Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich an einen Haufen Zeug erinnert, seit ich dich getroffen habe. An sie und meinen Mann Robby und so fort. An meine Mutter und meinen Pa sogar, meine Güte das kommt einem vielleicht manchmal alles weit weg vor. Ach so! Heiliger Strohsack, das hatte ich fast vergessen!“ Sie hält kurz an und durchlöchert ein Stück Pergament, das sie in der letzten Nacht vorbereitet hatte. Dann fädelt sie es auf eine Schnur und bindet sie dem Kind vorsichtig um den Hals. „So. Also ich meine ich will dir keinen Namen verpassen, der dir später nicht gefällt. Aber ich finde Peter wirklich sehr in Ordnung, und vielleicht bist du ja ganz zufrieden damit. Also, jetzt kann wenigstens jeder lesen, wie du heißt.“ Eigentlich sollte Margreth sich jetzt Gedanken darüber machen, was sie nach ihrer Rückkehr erwarten wird. Aber sie ist zu müde und zu traurig, als dass sie das könnte. Erleichtert und traurig gleichermaßen, in einer seltsamen Mischung, die ihre Brust schwer ausfüllt. Was nach diesem Abend sein wird, ist ihr völlig egal. Sie hofft natürlich, dass Thessin und Jippa überlebt haben. Aber selbst das ist jetzt eher nebensächlich. Sie hat gar nicht genug Kraft, um sich all ihre Sorgen wirklich vor Augen zu führen. Sie atmet tief und schnaufend ein und aus, während sie redet, genießt das Gefühl endlich angekommen zu sein, setzt einen Fuß vor den anderen und hat ein so erdrückendes Gefühl von Abschied, dass es ihr die Kehle zuschnürt. „Hihi, tja schau mich an. Ich heule gleich wie ein kleines Kind oder so was – also ähm nichts gegen kleine Kinder. Ich hab’ mich schon mit Ogern angelegt, weißt du? Und einmal mit einem Drachen. In einem Tempel ziemlich tief unter der Erde. Oder unter Wasser besser gesagt. Also eigentlich kriegt man mich alles andere als einfach klein, aber ich bin wirklich etwas geschafft zurzeit. Daran liegt’s sicher.“ Sie blinzelt und stellt erstaunt fest, dass da noch etwas anderes ist. „Und tja außerdem hatte ich ehrlich gesagt schon darüber nachgedacht, ob ich dich nicht behalten soll. Also, ganz am Rande! Nicht dass ich so was machen würde…“ Margreth lächelt, schnieft aber trotzdem und fühlt wie ihre Augen versuchen feucht zu werden. „Immerhin bin ich tot. Ich hatte eine Familie weißt du? Hab’ ich ja schon erwähnt glaube ich. Aber die Zeiten sind nun mal vorbei, und ich kann mir jetzt schlecht was in die Tasche lügen und mir einreden dass ich das wiederkriegen könnte. Wenn ich mit dir in eine einsame Hütte ziehe und dich als Sohn nähme, was wär’ das denn? Ich mein’ sicher, ich würd’ sehen wie du deine ersten Schritte machst und ich würd’ dich immer ordentlich bekochen und vermutlich wär’ dein erstes Wort ‚Maggie’, das würd’ mir sicherlich das Herz brechen so zuckersüß wär’ das.“ Margreth stutzt kurz und unterbricht sich. „Ähm wie auch immer, jedenfalls wäre das nicht richtig.“ Peter quengelt leise und Margreth nickt. Links von ihr gurgelt und tost der Redpace durch die Hügel, zu ihrer Rechten steigen sie steil an. Der Durchgang ist hier noch etwa fünf Schritt breit. „Genau! Bekloppt wär’ das. Also ich denke bei Lebenden wirst du’s besser haben als bei mir. Und davon mal ganz abgesehen bin ich professionelle Beschützerin. Wenn ich dich beschützen will, dann geb’ ich dich wohl besser so fix es geht an andere Leute. Mein Leben wird nämlich in der nächsten Zeit ziemlich ungemütlich werden.“ Sie ertappt sich dabei, wie sie noch einmal schniefen muss und stupst Peter gegen die Nase. „Hihi… wirklich ziemlich… ungemütlich. Du kriegst aber dafür wieder vernünftige Windeln, und das ist doch auch was wert.“ Die großen, blauen Augen des Babys starren sie in völlig verständnislosem Erstaunen an, während Margreth weiter geht. Der Turm ist inzwischen viel näher gerückt. Er ist an einer Stelle erbaut worden, von der aus man den Durchgang perfekt kontrollieren kann – links geht es sicher zehn Schritt steil hinunter bis zum Fluss, rechts befindet sich der schroffe Hang. Vor den Turm ist eine Wachhütte gesetzt worden, an deren Eingang Margreth zwei Bewaffnete in den blauen Farben der Allianz sehen kann. „Tja also… dann wünsch ich dir alles Gute. Mach' was aus dir. Bereite anderen Menschen nicht mehr Ärger als nötig. Wenn du die Wahl hast, tu' immer eher das Richtige als das Falsche. Und wenn jemand in Schwierigkeiten steckt, dann hilfst du ihm bei Gelegenheit. Wenn du das hinkriegst, dann sind wir zwei eigentlich schon quitt.“ Sie zögert kurz und küsst Peter auf die Stirn, dann hebt sie ihn etwas an und schreitet auf die Wächter zu, die noch etwa fünfzig Schritt entfernt sind. Sie bewegen sich nicht, langweilen sich vielleicht und haben Margreth noch nicht einmal bemerkt. „Hallo!!! Ich will nicht kämpfen, und ich lege hier etwas hin auf das ihr bitte gut…!“ In diesem Moment sackt einer der Männer in sich zusammen. Der zweite taumelt zur Seite und fällt ebenfalls, ohne sich irgendwie abzufangen, so dass sein Gesicht ungebremst auf den Boden schlägt. Margreth ist jetzt nah genug heran, um das Blut zu sehen, das unter ihnen in die staubige Erde des Weges eingesickert ist. Hinter den getöteten Wachen tritt Wulfen Thesnith hervor, beide Schwerter gezogen, und geht mit gemessenen Schritten auf sie zu. Margreths Augen fliegen weit auf, ihr Herz tut einen einzigen, krampfenden Schlag und eiskalte Angst legt die Hand um ihre Kehle. Ihre Rechte fliegt zum Schwert an ihrer Seite, als sie von oberhalb des Hanges schnelle Schritte hört. Sie fährt herum… über ihr sind drei bisher versteckte Untote aufgesprungen und kommen hangabwärts rasch näher. Hinter ihr klettert ein weiterer über die Uferböschung. Und neben ihn ist schon eine Frau in dunkler Kleidung getreten, an deren Seite ein…. Ding steht, ein Dämon, ein unförmiger Leerwandler aus der anderen Welt. Die Hexerin hält den Dämon mit einer Geste zurück, aber die bedrohliche Gestalt des zischenden Dings und seine schimmernden, boshaften Augen sind Drohung genug. Der Rückweg ist abgeschnitten. Als sie sich wieder umwendet und mit weit aufgerissenem Mund verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg Ausschau hält, ist schon jemand hinter ihr, packt ihre Schulter und rammt ihr mit Wucht einen Langdolch in den Rücken. Sie stößt einen schrillen Schmerzensschrei aus, lässt Peter um ein Haar fallen und schlägt schwer auf ihre Knie. „Das nehme ich“, haucht eine lederbekleidete, grinsende Verlassene, als sie um sie herumtänzelt, Peter aus Margreths schwächer gewordenem Griff entwindet und einige schnelle Schritte rückwärts macht. Margreth kann nur auf sie und das Kind in ihren Armen starren und mit zittriger Hand ihr Schwert ziehen. Aber sie ist sich bei weitem nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt wird stehen können. „Wa… wah… `s….?“ Die Dinge verschwimmen vor Margreths Augen, der Kreis um sie schließt sich. Die Sonne hat die Hügelkuppen erreicht und beginnt, dahinter zu versinken. Sie sieht Wulfen triumphierend grinsen, sieht wie die Meuchlerin Abstand nimmt und sich seitlich an den Hang stellt. Wulfen Thesnith nickt ihr knapp zu und kommt noch näher. „Eine schöne Jagd, Tiffen. Du hast die Todeswachen also an der Nase herumgeführt. Aber…“ Wulfen gluckst vor lachen, „wenn jemand nach Hillsbrad will und nicht die Hauptwege nutzen kann, was tut er dann?“ Er leckt sich mit einer grau-grünen Zunge die zurückgeschrumpelten Lippen und zwinkert Margreth zu. „ Er versucht es hintenherum, Tiffen. Danke, dass du mich nicht enttäuscht hast.“ Sie beißt die Zähne zusammen, stemmt sich auf die Beine und stützt sich auf die Klinge ihres Schwertes. Der brennende Schmerz in ihrem Rücken lässt sie fast endgültig fallen, aber Margreth zieht sich doch mühsam in die Höhe. „Gib mir…. bitte… gib mir…“ Sie glotzt Wulfen mit großen, flehenden Augen an und streckt der Meuchlerin eine zitternde Hand entgegen, aber die Frau grinst nur und nimmt einen weiteren Schritt Abstand. Sie schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Tiffen. Heute kein Abendessen für dich.“ Wulfen verzieht seine ledrigen Lippen wie ein Genießer, der eine Köstlichkeit auf der Zunge herumrollt. Einer seiner Männer, die hinter Margreth stehen, scheint eine Geste in seine Richtung zu machen, denn er blickt kurz über Maggies Schulter und nickt ihm lächelnd zu. „Wenn ich etwas will, dann bekomme ich es, Tiffen. Astor denkt er kann mich zurückpfeifen wie einen Hund? Nein…“, haucht der Verlassene und legt den Kopf schief. „Nein, nicht Wulfen Thesnith. Nicht mich. Heute habe ich dich. Und ich habe das kleine Balg. Du wirst jetzt sterben. Wir müssen leider etwas schneller machen, weil es hier Patroullien der Allianz gibt. Ich kann mir mit dir nicht soviel Zeit lassen wie ich gerne möchte. Aber du sollst wissen, dass nach dir auch das Stück Fleisch da sterben wird. Langsam, vergiftet, verändert, infiziert. Alles was die Apotheker wollen, sollen sie an ihm erproben. Wie versprochen, werde ich mir davon so viel ansehen, wie ich nur kann. Und wenn es dann tot ist, werde ich von meiner Belohnung einen hübschen Käfig kaufen, und es darin aufbewahren. Ich werde es mir täglich ansehen. Und es von dir grüßen.“ Peter schreit in den Armen der Schurkin wie am Spieß und strampelt schwach mit Armen und Beinen. Margreth blickt kurz zu ihm, dann zu Wulfen. Zum Kind… wieder zu Wulfen. Sie fühlt, wie sich ihre Oberlippe von ihren Zähnen zieht, als wäre sie ein Hund der seine Lefzen fletscht. Sie kann auch spüren, wie sich ihre Nase kräuselt und ein Grollen aus ihrer Kehle dringt. Hinter sich hört sie Schritte, als sich einige von Wulfens Leuten entfernen, den Weg hinunter dahin laufen, von wo Margreth gekommen ist. Sie weiß nicht warum, und es ist ihr auch gleich. Sie denkt nicht mehr. Sie hat gerade damit abgeschlossen. Vor Wulfens Augen legt sie eine Hand an ihren Rücken und zieht langsam den Dolch, der noch darin steckt, aus ihrem Fleisch. Sie nimmt ihn als Parierwaffe in die Hand und blickt den Hauptmann der Todeswache unverwandt an. Sie glaubt sogar sehen zu können, wie ein wenig Überraschung in seinen Augen flackert, als sie ihre Gestalt strafft und dann federnd in die Knie geht. Sie sagt nur einen Satz. Auch der klingt mehr wie ein Knurren. Ihr Tonfall lässt Wulfens Begleiter zurückschrecken. „Ich … hasse … dich.“ Dann macht sie einen Satz vorwärts, als wäre sie nie verwundet gewesen. Sie stößt einen lauten, gellenden, kreischenden Kampfschrei aus. Und greift an. = XV = Wulfen macht einen höhnischen Schritt rückwärts als Margreth ihn anspringt, sein Gesicht eine belustigte Grimasse. Aber er verschätzt sich und muss doch sein Schwert hochreißen, damit ihm Margreths Hieb nicht den Schädel spaltet. Sie ist viel weiter gesprungen, als er erwartet hatte. Der Dolch, den sie in der anderen Hand hält, fährt zur Seite, streift Wulfens Arm und lässt ihn wütend aufschreien. Dann greift einer seiner Begleiter sie von der Seite an und sie wendet sich, während Wulfens Ausweichbewegung ihn noch rückwärts trägt, diesem Angreifer zu. Sie tauschen zwei, drei Stöße aus, dann hat sie den zurückzuckenden Mann gepackt, an sich gezogen und ihm den Dolch mit Wucht in den Leib gerammt. Er taumelt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rückwärts weg von ihr und starrt ungläubig auf die Wunde in seiner Brust. „Lasst!“ Wulfen hält seine Leute mit einem lauten Befehlsruf zurück und geht schnell wieder auf Margreth zu, beide Schwerter in Kampfhaltung. „Haltet euch zurück! Ich erledige das.“ Er grinst, als habe man ihm ein besonders schönes Geschenk gemacht. Er stößt zu und sie lässt sein Schwert von ihrer Klinge abgleiten, geht in die Knie, streift mit dem Dolch seinen Schenkel und weicht seinem zweiten Schwert knapp aus, als er damit nach ihr schlägt. Sie rollt sich zur Seite um aus seiner Reichweite zu kommen, stößt sich vom Boden ab und überrascht ihn damit erneut – Wulfen duckt sich und sie dreht sich in die genau andere Richtung, zu den zwei Bewaffneten, von denen einer bereits verletzt ist. Der andere sieht, dass sie es auf ihn abgesehen hat, versucht Abstand zu ihr zu halten, hat aber keine Chance. Sie schlägt ihm seinen Säbel zur Seite, rammt ihm ihr Knie mit Wucht in den Magen und stößt ihn von sich weg. Als er fällt, lehnt sie ihr Schwert auf ihn und treibt ihm die Klinge mit einem wütenden Urschrei durch den Brustkorb. Dann lässt sie den Dolch fallen, rollt sich zur Seite als Wulfens Klinge die Luft da durchschneidet, wo sie sich gerade noch befand, und hebt noch in der Bewegung den Säbel des Getöteten auf. Wulfen bleibt in sicherem Abstand stehen und grinst höhnisch. „Ah. Die Wut einer Mutter.“ Er verneigt sich und kichert süffisant. Die Schurkin, die mit Peter auf dem Arm zehn Schritt hangaufwärts Stellung bezogen hat, kichert ebenfalls – etwas unsicherer. „Ich beweise dir, dass das alleine nicht reicht.“ Jetzt greift er an, lässt seine Schwerter wirbeln wie Windmühlenflügel und Schlag um Schlag auf Margreth niedersausen. Sie pariert zwei, drei, vier Schwünge, bis einer ihre Deckung durchdringt und ihren Oberarm streift. Sie drehen sich umeinander und sie schreit noch einmal wütend, als ein weiterer Hieb in ihren Oberschenkel schneidet. Dafür ist ihr eigener nächster Schlag so wuchtig, dass sie Wulfens Wange streift und aufreißt. Aber er taumelt nicht zurück sondern setzt nach, bringt sie in Bedrängnis und treibt sie vor sich her. Rüstungsteile und –Splitter fliegen von ihnen davon, Funken sprühen, Metall knirscht gequält auf. Wulfens Hiebe konzentrieren sich auf die Mitte ihres Körpers und Margreth hat alle Mühe ihren Leib zu schützen. Viel zu spät wird ihr klar, dass das nichts weiter als ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen ist. Wulfens nächster Schlag kommt mit überraschend wenig Wucht, bringt sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und lässt ihren Arm zu weit nach links zurück schwingen. Sein zweites Schwert beschreibt eine schimmernde Fächerbahn von oben nach unten und trennt ihren linken Arm am Ellbogen ab. „Die Wut einer Mutter.“ Wulfen grinst und macht einen Schritt rückwärts. Margreth spürt eisige Kälte da wo ihr Arm sein sollte und kann das scheppern des Säbels hören, als er auf den Boden fällt. Sie starrt Wulfen mit erstaunter Miene an. Die Wut ist von einer Sekunde zur anderen verflogen. Sie hält ihr Schwert leicht gesenkt, kann den Arm vor Schwäche kaum noch heben. Ein seltsam dumpfes Gewicht drückt sie nieder. Sie fällt auf ein Knie und blickt ohne zu verstehen was passiert ist, zu Wulfen hinauf. „Ich sagte dir doch, Tiffen: Sie reicht nicht.“ Er grinst und setzt nach. Margreth pariert den ersten Schlag wie eine Traumwandlerin, der zweite fährt ihr in die Seite, zerbricht zwei ihrer Rippen und wirft sie wie eine Puppe herum. Die Schmerzen sind wie Eissplitter in ihren Eingeweiden. Ihr linkes Bein knickt ein und wird so gut wie nutzlos. Sie hört sich leise keuchen, blinzelt und senkt benommen den Kopf… reißt ihn wieder nach oben um Wulfen im Blick zu behalten. Das kann nicht das Ende sein. Sie betet zum Licht, dass es nicht so enden wird. Aber sie hat keine Kraft mehr. Margreths Mund steht halb offen und ihre Augen starren glasig ins Nichts. Die Sonne ist fast hinter der Hügelkuppe verschwunden und es wird noch kühler. Alle Geräusche sind gedämpft, alles um sie herum wirkt fern, als würde sie die Welt durch rußgeschwärztes Glas wahrnehmen. Sie starrt durch Wulfen hindurch, der näher tritt und seine Schwerter verspielt hebt. Als er zuschlägt, bringt sie ihre Waffe wieder in eine Paradestellung. Er fegt sie zur Seite, hebt sein zweites Schwert hoch über den Kopf und zieht ihr die Klinge mit einem wuchtigen Schlag einmal diagonal durchs Gesicht. Margreth gibt ein papiertrockenes Ächzen von sich, als die Knochen in ihrem Gesicht zersplittern und sie seitlich umgeworfen wird. Sie zuckt noch ein, zweimal und liegt still. „Wulfen. Es wird Zeit zu gehen.“ Die Schurkin zischt die Worte mehr, als dass sie sie ausspricht. Sie deutet zum Turm, hinter dem eine Staubwolke aufwallt. „Lebende kommen.“ Der verbleibende Söldner sieht die Menschen ebenfalls, presst eine Hand auf seine Wunde und beginnt, so schnell wie möglich den Pfad hinunter zu eilen. Wulfen folgt dem Blick seiner Begleiterin und nickt. „Sieht nach Reitern aus. Wir sollten…“ Als er wieder zu ihr sieht, weiten sich seine Augen. „Vorsicht verdammt!!“ Aber es ist zu spät. Hinter ihr ist aus der Dunkelheit eine schmutzige, zerlumpe Gestalt mit zerkratzten Wangen, dreckigem Gesicht und struppigem blondem Haar aufgetaucht. Noch während Wulfen schreit, legt Thessin ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und zieht sie nach hinten, treibt der Verlassenen seinen Dolch durch den Hals, reißt sie zurück und nimmt ihr mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung das Kind ab. Sie geht gurgelnd zu Boden, er balanciert es für eine Sekunde auf der Handfläche und hat es dann in einem sicheren Griff. Seine grünen Augen gleiten erst über Margreth, dann zu Wulfen, der ihn verärgert anstarrt. Zu seinen Füßen zuckt die Untote und erschlafft. „Gib mir das verfluchte Kind, Elf!!“ Thessin schüttelt nur den Kopf und legt es sanft auf den Boden an einen Stein, so dass es nicht hangabwärts rollen kann. Sein Blick streift ein zweites Mal Margreth. Zorn funkelt in seinen grünen Augen auf. Er winkt angedeutet mit dem Dolch in seiner Hand. „Holt es euch.“ Der Blutelf, tritt einen Schritt zurück und verschmilzt mit den Schatten. Wulfens Augen verengen sich… dann schaut er sich in geduckter Haltung um und geht langsam, kampfbereit näher. „Weißt du, Thessin – das war doch dein Name, nicht wahr? – 500 Goldstücke sind sehr, sehr viel. Und ich hatte eine Sache mit diesem Miststück zu klären. Nicht mit dir. Tiffen ist tot und wir könnten uns jetzt überlegen, wie wir diese Belohnung gerecht aufteilen.“ Keine Antwort. Nichts. Er achtet auf jeden Schritt, sieht sich aufmerksam um und befindet sich kurz vor dem Kind… und grinst. „Wir brauchen nicht zu kämpfen. Wir dienen beide der Horde. Und es braucht in Unterstadt nur ein Wort von mir, um dich von allen Anklagen rein zu waschen. Was sagst du dazu?“ Wulfen ist fast beim Kind angelangt. Er ist ein erfahrener Kämpfer und hat sich schon mit mehr als einem Schurken duelliert. Er schließt seine Augen, bis sie nur mehr schmale Schlitze sind, und steht ganz still. „Andererseits…“ Als der Elf hinter ihm aus den Schatten auftaucht, wirbelt er herum, neigt sich zur Seite, weicht dem tödlichen Stoß aus und rammt ihm sein Schwertheft gegen die Stirn. Thessin stöhnt auf und trifft mit seinem Dolch nur Wulfens Schulter, ehe der große Untote ihm einen Tritt gegen das Brustbein versetzt und ihm schon mit einem Sprung nachgesetzt hat. Als der Blutelf versucht Abstand zu gewinnen, trifft Wulfen mit einem waagerechten Schlag seine Hüfte, packt seinen Arm, dreht ihn herum bis er ein Knirschen und ein erneutes Aufstöhnen hört. Er fletscht zufrieden die Zähne und sieht in Thessins verschwitztes, erschrockenes Gesicht. Der Elf weiß, dass er verloren hat. Wulfen macht einen Schritt vorwärts und stößt ihn mit einer berechnenden, knappen Bewegung über die Kante der Schlucht in den Redpace. Thessin keucht auf, fällt rückwärts in die Tiefe und verschwindet in dem tosenden Fluss. Wulfen sieht ihm noch einen Moment lang hinterher. Er streicht vergnügt grinsend über seine leicht verletzte Schulter und wendet sich um, zu dem Kind, das jetzt alleine und schutzlos am Hang liegt. In der Ferne wird das Geklapper von Pferdehufen lauter. Sein Grinsen verblasst, als er Margreth sieht. Sie hockt halb, steht halb, neben dem Kind, am Abhang. Aus ihrem zertrümmerten Gesicht leuchten noch immer hell die großen Augen hervor. Ihr linker Arm liegt auf dem Weg, wo Wulfen sie niedergestreckt hatte, aber in der verbliebenen Hand hält sie ihr eigenes Schwert. Sie sagt nichts und was von ihren Lippen übrig ist, ist fest zusammengepresst. Sie schaut Wulfen nur aufmerksam mit ihren runden Puppenaugen an. „Was… zum…“ Wulfen starrt ungläubig und wirft einen weiteren hastigen Blick die Straße hinunter. Die Reiter kommen näher. „Tiffen…“ Er zögert kurz, dann stürmt er mit wutverbissenem Gesicht auf sie zu um sie endlich und endgültig zu töten. Sie richtet sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung gerade auf, als er sie fast erreicht hat. Sie kämpft wie eine Marionette, die von einem Puppenspieler gelenkt wird. Seinen ersten Schlag pariert sie mit überraschend viel Kraft, dann rammt er ihr sein anderes Schwert bis zum Ansatz in den Brustkorb. Margreth drückt sich ihm entgegen, nimmt gar nicht zur Kenntnis dass er sie durchbohrt hat, hebt ihr eigenes Schwert und stößt es mit Wucht durch seine linke Schulter. Wulfen schreit vor Schmerz auf und lässt seine Waffe um ein Haar fallen. Er taumelt zurück und die Klingen gleiten aus ihren beiden Körpern. Margreth mustert ihn immer noch aus der Ruine ihres Gesichtes heraus, bleibt stehen, wartet. Wulfen sieht wieder kurz zu den Reitern und dann zu ihr. Er hat keine Zeit mehr… eine Minute noch, höchstens. Dann werden sie hier sein. Hektik und Hast beginnen, seine Ruhe in rasender Geschwindigkeit aufzulösen. Die Verletzung in seiner Schulter schränkt seine Bewegungsfreiheit ein. „Tiffen… stirb endlich oder… geh mir aus dem Weg….! Geh mir aus dem Weg, verschwinde endlich und GEH MIR AUS DEM WEG!“ Er umfasst die Griffe seiner Schwerter so fest, dass seine knöchernen Finger trocken knirschen. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und bleibt in genau dieser Position stehen. Diesmal ist es Wulfen, der wie ein Berserker schreit. Er stürmt erneut an, täuscht einen Angriff auf ihre linke Seite vor und versetzt ihr einen schweren Schlag in die Schulter. Die Klinge schneidet sich tief in sie, aber ihr Armstumpf trifft dafür mit Wucht sein Gesicht, ihr Schwert fährt zuckend herunter und schlitzt sein Bein auf. Sie macht eine benommen wirkende, aber doch seltsam berechnende Seitwärtsbewegung, lässt ihn halb ins Leere laufen und stößt Wulfen von sich. Er keucht erstaunt, verliert das Gleichgewicht, sein Schwert bleibt in ihrer Schulter stecken als er im Fall loslässt. Er rollt den Hang fünf Schritt weit herunter, ehe er sich abfangen kann. Als er sich mühsam auf die Beine zieht und aufblickt, kann er sehen, dass Margreth wieder auf die Knie gefallen ist. Sie schwankt, aber sie hält sich so aufrecht sie kann. Ihre Klinge ist noch immer erhoben und deutet genau auf ihn. Dass eine seiner Waffen aus ihrem Körper ragt, scheint sie nicht zu bemerken. „Lauf weg, Wulfen.“ Sie klingt verträumt und abwesend, wie eine Frau die schon mit einem Schritt aus der Welt der Lebenden heraus getreten ist. Aber das macht keinen Unterschied. Er weiß jetzt mit eisiger Gewissheit, dass sie nicht weichen wird, bis er sie völlig in Stücke geschlagen hat. Wenn er es überhaupt kann. Wenn sie ihn nicht sogar… Ein kalter Schauer läuft über Wulfens Rücken. Er versteht nicht, was dieses zertrümmerte Ding noch aufrecht hält. Aber es macht ihm Angst. Sogar ihm. Es erfüllt ihn mit Grauen, sie besiegt zu haben und zu sehen, dass sie das Kind immer noch schützt. Niemand, ob lebend oder untot, sollte mit slchen Verletzungen noch aufrecht bleiben. Er will wieder angreifen, aber seine Beine gehorchen ihm nicht mehr. Er pendelt vor Margreth hin und her wie ein bösartiger Hund, der sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob er zubeißen will. Das laute Schreien des Kindes macht ihn noch wütender. Die Menschen sind jetzt so nah, dass er ihre Wappen, ihre Gesichter und die Verzierungen am Zaumzeug ihrer Pferde erkennen kann. Es sind mindestens zehn schwer bewaffnete Krieger in den Farben der Allianz, und der Abstand zwischen ihnen ist nur noch gering. „Lauf weg.“ Margreth schüttelt ganz schwach den Kopf. Ihre Stimme ist nur mehr ein verträumtes Flüstern und ihre Worte klingen durch ihre tief gespaltenen Lippen hindurch verschliffen und nuschelnd. „Das hier bekommst du nicht. Das kannst du nicht haben. Das hier wird auf Maifesten tanzen.“ Sie sinkt für eine Sekunde ein wenig ein, aber sofort strafft sich ihre Gestalt wieder. Sie scheint durch alles hindurch zu sehen als wäre die Welt aus Glas, aber gleichzeitig wirkt ihr Blick geradezu schneidend. „Das hier wird im Winter mit Schneebällen werfen und sich einen Schnupfen holen. Komm und versuch es dir zu nehmen, wenn du willst. Aber du kannst es wirklich nicht.“ Margreth lauscht für einen Augenblick und legt den Kopf ein wenig schief, nimmt aber ihre leuchtenden, ausdruckslosen Augen nicht von ihm. „Ich hör’ sie kommen. Sind sie schon nah?“ Der gallige Geschmack der Niederlage steigt in Wulfens Kehle auf, als er die Augen der Allianzler unter den schweren Helmen blitzen sieht. Ein letzter Blick auf Margreth zeigt ihm, dass sie keine Anstalten zur Flucht macht, obwohl es auch für sie den Tod bedeuten wird, wenn die Menschen sie erreichen. Vielleicht weiß sie nicht einmal mehr wo sie ist. Sie mustert ihn nur unaufhörlich, das Schwert erhoben, den Rücken durchgedrückt, wie eine seltsame, misshandelte Statue, die für immer an ihrem Standort verbleiben will. Ihr Kopf senkt sich noch einmal müde, und sie zwingt ihn erneut in die Höhe. „Das hier wird Zitronen pflücken und Limonade trinken und ausrutschen und in Bäche fallen.“ Margreth blinzelt unendlich langsam. „Und vor zischenden Gänsen Angst haben und sich eine Angel wünschen wenn der Sommer kommt. Du gehst dann jetzt besser, Wulfen.“ Sie fügt es hinzu, als sei ihr der Gedanke nachträglich gekommen. Und dann lächelt sie schwach, trotz ihres zerschmetterten Gesichtes. Dieses Lächeln brennt wie Gift in ihm. Einige Reiter springen bereits ein Stück von ihnen entfernt von ihren Pferden und nehmen Armbrüste von den Sätteln, andere preschen weiter auf Wulfen und Margreth zu. Er möchte am liebsten Schreien und sie erwürgen… es ist zu spät. Es ist zu spät und die Zeit ist abgelaufen. „Verflucht sollst du sein, du verdammte, wahnsinnige Missgeburt….“ Wulfen presst die Worte voller Hass und Abscheu hervor und fletscht die Zähne. Er kann sich nicht ganz losreißen… will doch wieder auf Margreth zusetzen, aber die Menschen sind zu nah. Viel zu nah. Ein zorniges, enttäuschtes Stöhnen quillt über seine Lippen. „Du stirbst. Sieh dich an, Tiffen, du bist eine zerfetzte Puppe und du STIRBST! Und ich habe deinen hässlichen Balg so zerschlitzt, dass du aussiehst wie eine Vogelscheuche! Sollen die Menschen das zu ende bringen, du verfluchtes, krankes Ding! Fahr zur Hölle!“ Er wendet sich um, rennt auf den Abgrund zu und springt. Zwei Armbrustbolzen verfehlen ihn knapp und zischen an ihm vorbei. Der schnell fließende Redpace ist jetzt seine einzige Chance zur Flucht. gehts weiter: [[Margreth Tiffen III: So weit es geht Teil 5] ] Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm